No One's There: Revised
by KoRn-GoD
Summary: Gohan had no one. Chichi left with Goku to the other world after the cell games, and all his friends won't help. What's a young sayian to do?
1. Chapter 1

No words could express the hate he felt for his parents. They just abandoned him as if he were no one. His mother chose to go to the other world with her precious 'Husband'. He couldn't get past just being abandoned like this.

No one was there for him anymore. Not a single person could care for him. He tried staying with Bulma, but she said she already had her own family to take care of. He said he understood, and left. He then stayed with Krillin for a while. He thought it was going to work out, but after too long, they said he had to leave because they couldn't afford to feed another mouth, especially that of a Saiyan. He knew he couldn't count on anyone else. Piccolo said there were certain rules on the lookout. One of them being that no one but Dende, Mr. Popo, and Piccolo could live there for some reason or another. So, he was on his own.

He wandered around Satan City for a while. He was growing tired and weary, so decided to sleep. He came to an abandon building and went inside.

"This can't be too bad. I mean I lived on my own when I was six for six months, so I can do this. Without anyone's help!" He told himself.

He could feel tears coming down now. What had he done to deserve this? Why didn't anyone want him? Was he THAT bad? He cried himself to sleep.

A few years later...

It had been almost 3 years since the Cell games, so that meant it was almost his birthday. He would be 14 soon. He had lived on the streets for the last 2 and a half years by himself. He had survived by stealing, and much to his disgust, prostitution.

He didn't want to think about being alone anymore, so he just started walking around, but then he saw some familiar faces coming his way. It was the Briefs and Krillin's family, along with Yamcha.

He looked at himself in a nearby window. He was all dirty and ragged. They couldn't see him like this, so he hid. Little did he know Vegeta and some of the others had sensed his ki.

"Can you feel that?" Master Roshi asked Krillin and Vegeta.

"Yeah, but who could it be?" Krillin replied. Suddenly the ki disappeared. It felt so familiar, but Krillin couldn't place his finger on whom it was.

Gohan just watched as they passed by. Trunks was walking on his own now. Everyone looked happy. Happy without him. Suddenly he saw Vegeta looking in his direction.

"Hurry up Vegeta we're going to be late AGAIN!" Bulma yelled.

"Hold your horses you stupid onna! I'm going to look over here real quick. I sense someone!" Vegeta yelled back. He continued coming closer in Gohan's direction.

Gohan quickly disappeared and landed on top of the building above. He looked down, seeing Vegeta looking right at him. Gohan flew away.

"If I saw right. I'd say that was Kakkarott's brat! I have to tell that annoying woman!" Vegeta thought out loud. He flew back to where the rest was.

Gohan flew at an alarming rate. He knew Vegeta had seen him, and that's why he ran. He didn't stop until he came to a huge building across town. If he was right, it was the mansion of Hercule Satan.

He landed inside the fence, where he saw a young girl training. He smiled. She had long black hair and sapphire eyes. She looked over to him.

"Hey! How did you get past daddy's Dobermans?" He yelled at him. He covered his ears. She was as loud as his mother.

"Oh shut up. I saw no damn dogs!" Gohan yelled back. The girl got mad.

"You listen here, and you listen good. This is MY house and no one treats me like that! ESPECIALLY someone that snuck into it!" The girl screamed. Gohan smirked. This actually might be fun.

"And your point is?" Gohan smiled. He hadn't smiled in years.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! IF YOU THINK YOU'RE THAT TOUGH COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" The girl once again yelled.

"Okay, okay. Just stop yelling!" Gohan said, uncovering his ears. He walked over to where the girl was standing.

It was obvious that she was his age, or really close. She was well built for a girl. He got there and got into his fighting stance. She looked at him like he was crazy.

What kind of stance is that? I mean, I've never seen anything like it Videl thought.

"Are you going to fight as well, or should are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" Gohan smiled. The girl blushed.

"Well, before I fight you. I want to get to know my opponent first. What's your name?" She asked him.

"Gohan, and yours?" Gohan asked the girl.

"Videl. Videl Satan. Tell me, where are you from?" Videl asked him.

"I'm sorry. I'm too embarrassed to say." He whispered, looking down at the ground. He could feel tears in his eyes. They burned. They burned bad.

"Oh, just tell me. I can tell you're not rich. You're all filthy!" Videl demanded. This got Gohan mad.

"You wanna know WHERE I live? Fine, I'll tell you! I'm homeless. I have no to care about me. I have no Precious Daddy to take of me. I have no mother to nourish me with love! I have NO ONE!" Gohan cried. The tears were coming full force now. He just couldn't stop. Why him. Why did everyone just abandon him? He was truly alone.

"I.I'm.sorry. I had no idea. Please forgive me!" Videl said with pity in her eyes.

"It's alright. You didn't know. I'm sorry I just blew up like that. I've just been through hell the last 14 years."Gohan drifted off.

"How old are you?" Videl asked him.

"14"

"Same here. When's your birthday?"

"May 18th.Why?"

"Hey! That's my birthday too!" Videl smiled, and for some reason, so did Gohan.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta waited until they got home until to tell Bulma whom he saw.

"So what did you have to check that was so important this afternoon?" Bulma asked her husband.

"Well, you stupid Onna, I saw that brat, Gohan. I only saw him for a few seconds, but then he flew off to somewhere unknown. That's what I saw woman!" Vegeta said ever so harshly.

"REALLY? WHY DIDN'T YOU FOLLOW HIM? IS HE OKAY? PLEASE TELL ME HE'S OKAY!" Bulma screamed. She was really worried.

"You stupid onna! I said I only saw him for a few seconds! I didn't talk to him. But he looked different. He was all dirty and filthy. And his eyes, they were stone cold." Vegeta said.

"Oh Why did I let him go! I just didn't know if I could feed another Saiyan. Oh why Vegeta, why didn't you stop me?" Bulma cried. Vegeta walked across the room and actually held his wife.

"I don't know onna. I don't know." was all he said. "I'm so sorry Gohan. I know how it is to lose a parent. My mother died when I was 6. She died in a car accident. I don't really remember her. Oh well, I can't say it didn't hurt though." Videl told Gohan.

Gohan smiled. This girl was actually showing him how to have fun again. She was smart and quite attractive. Wait, what was he thinking? He had only known her for MAYBE an hour, and already saying he liked her. But she would reject him. Just like everyone else did.

"Hey Gohan, you have no place to stay right? I can ask my dad if you can stay with us, at least for a week or two!" Videl thought happily.

"I don't know. Isn't your father somewhat protective over you A LOT? Gohan asked his newfound friend.

"Yeah. But once I use my puppy dogs eyes and little bit of my magic! We'll be in business!" Videl smiled once again. Gohan did the same.

"Well okay, if think it will work!" He laughed. They both got up.

"Well, wait here for a few minutes, and I'll go talk to my dad!" Videl said, running towards her house.

She got here within seconds. She found her dad watching one of his glamorous videos of himself again.

"Hey sweet pea, what are you up too?" He smiled. Videl smiled.

"Well, I just met a new friend. His names Gohan, but he's homeless, and we're the same age and have the same birthday and he has no where to stay so you think he could live with us?" Videl said all in one breathe.

"Wait. HE? What have I told you about boys in the house?" Hercule lectured his daughter.

"That ALL boys are banned from the house and are not allowed fifty feet within the premises!" Videl recited for the 50th time. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, what's my answer then?" Hercule asked his blue-eyed daughter.

"But daddy, he's been through a lot, and needs someone just like you and I do!" Videl pouted.

"What happen to his family?" Hercule asked.

"His parents are dead, and he has no other family." Videl said, looking down to the ground.

"Well, let's at least have him for dinner, and then I'll make my judgment about him then!" Hercule finally answered.

"Yay! I'll go get him! Just watch Daddy! You'll like him!" Videl cheered. Hercule sweat dropped.

Geez, That girls going to kill me someday. Vegeta flew around the city for hours. Bulma had sent him to look for Gohan, but no go. He looked everywhere. No Gohan showed up. Vegeta didn't want to go, but the blasted woman had threatened him with no food for a week, plus he would have to sleep on the couch. He just grunted and flew off.

"Gohan! My daddy said that you can stay for dinner, and then he'll make his decision after that. So if I were you, I'd be REALLY careful about what I say and do. Just be polite, and don't say ANYTHING about me or stuff like that like that. Then he'll think you're some hormone driven teenage boy that's just after his daughter. You got everything?" Videl told Gohan. He nodded.

"Good, then we can go inside because it's dinner time already.

"Thanks Videl." Gohan gave her a slight smile. They went inside to meet Hercule.

"Did you find him Vegeta?" Bulma asked worriedly.

"No, you stupid onna. I searched everywhere. I couldn't even sense him. Now about my dinner!" the prince growled.

"FINE! I'll fix your precious food, but you WILL continue to look if it takes you all night!" Bulma yelled.

"Hi there kiddo, names Hercule. I'm pretty sure you know me. You will stay for dinner until I come up with my decision!" Hercule introduced him. "Hey there sweet pea, can you give me and Gohan a few minutes to talk 'Man to Man'?"

"Sure daddy, just don't threaten to kill him, or I WILL kill you!" Videl demanded. Hercule shook with fear. Videl walked out of the living room. Gohan turned the so-called World Champion.

"Well, you see bud. I'm VERY protective of my daughter. You WILL stay away from. And if you end up staying here, you will be next to my room, across the house from my daughter, you understand?" Hercule told Gohan. Gohan nodded.

"Alright Mr. Satan. But I have something of my own to tell you. I know for a fact you DIDN'T beat Cell. I did. I was the supposed 'Delivery Boy'. So if you Ever threaten to kill me or hurt me unless I'm doing something that is putting you or your daughter's life in jeopardy, I will be forced to tell everyone OUR little secret. Is that clear?" Gohan told the almighty Hercule. Hercule's eye widened.

"You're not that boy! He had blonde hair! And yours is jet black! An he could fly!" Hercule defended himself. That's when Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan. Hercule's eye's widened even more. And then Gohan started to levitate. Hercule's jaw dropped.

"Believe me now?" Gohan asked Hercule. Hercule nodded. Gohan powered down. Tears came down his face.

"Are you alright son?" Hercule asked the young boy. Gohan fell to his knees. Hercule knelt down beside him. "Tell me how you can do all that. Tell me how you were forced to live like this." Hercule said. Gohan sat Indian style.

"Well, it all started when I was born. I was born with a tail. My dad also had a tail, but he had had it removed right before I was born. It turned out that my dad was an alien; he was what we call a Saiyan. Saiyans are born with the will to fight. I'm half Saiyan, Half Human. Saiyans have inhuman strength that can help us lift cars and buses, and we have the ability to go Super Saiyan. That's when I get m blonde hair. My power almost doubles when I transform. Any way, my dad was Son Goku, the guy who won the World Tournament before you did. He was the other guy with the blonde hair that fought Cell first. He died because of my stupidity and my mother chose to go to the other world with him, and that's how I became homeless. I tried living with my Dad's friends, but they all said after about a week or so, they said I couldn't stay with them because they had their own families to feed. So I had nowhere else to turn to. I ended up on the streets doing things I'm not proud of to survive. Now, I'm here, hoping to finally find a home."Gohan trailed off. Had he just told his most hated person most of his secrets? Did it matter? He had no answers.

"My god son, you WILL stay here. I can't even begin to realize all the suffering you went through. Your parents abandon you. The closest family you had ever had denies you. I insist you stay here. Just stay away from my daughter. And everything will be all right. You hear son?" Hercule told the crying teen. Gohan rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Just don't tell Videl anything I told you, I'd rather her not find out quite yet." Gohan whispered. Hercule smiled.

"Of course. You secrets are safe with me, as long as you don't run your mouth about the little Cell incident, we'll be fine!" Hercule smiled. Just then Videl came into the room.

"AND YOU WILL STAY AWAY FRM MY DAUGTER AND THERE WILL BE NO PROBLEMS! YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID BOY!" Hercule said, trying to pretend to be mad. Gohan smiled. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Well Sweet pea. Looks like Gohan's going to be living with us for a while. So you better get used to him being round, because I have a feeling he's going to be around for a long time to come!" Hercule announced. Videl jumped up and down with glee.

"Oh thank you Daddy, You're the greatest! I'll show him to his room! After supper that is! Are you hungry Gohan? I bet you're starving! Come on let's go!" She cheered, dragging Gohan of to the kitchen. Maybe things were finally turning around for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, Vegeta looked high and low for the young Saiyan, but no go. He was really nowhere to be found. Vegeta just gave up, and decided to go home. When he got there, Bulma rushed out to him.

"Did you find him?" She cried. Vegeta shook his head.

"He obviously doesn't want to be found. I looked in every damn corner in this city. I'm sorry woman, I tried my best." Vegeta told Bulma. Bulma fell down to her knees.

"This is all my fault. I'm the richest woman in the world, and I told him I couldn't afford for him to live here. But it was true. Capsule Corp. was fixing to declare bankruptcy and lose all its money. Oh Vegeta, why did I just turn him away when he needed us the most?" Bulma cried.

Vegeta put his arms around her and held her. She was right, at that time; they couldn't of afforded another Saiyan in the household. "Aren't you going to eat?" Videl asked Gohan.

"Well you see, I eat A LOT when I eat. I could eat this whole table full of food. And I'm not even exaggerating!" Gohan blushed.

"Oh come on son, no on can eat THAT much. Just dig in. Besides, next to Capsule Corp. I'm the richest in the world!" Hercule smiled.

Gohan gave a slight smile back. Capsule Corp. He hated that place as much as he hated his parents.

"Alright, but I can't I didn't worn you!" Gohan smiled again. He ate everything in sight, even everything on Videl and Hercule's plate. Their eyes were about to bulge out of their heads when he finished.

"Wow. You weren't kidding. Jeeves, order 3 of every single food item in this house." Hercule said, still looking at Gohan. Gohan burped.

"Thank you. I haven't eaten that much in over 2 years. I will work off my food and shelter." Gohan blushed.

"Well, I'll show you too your room now. It's 10:00 now. Videl, if he comes into your room or anywhere near your room, yell for your Daddy, okay sweet pea?" Hercule told his daughter.

"Fine. Whatever Daddy. I'm to bed now, night!" Videl said, rushing up the stairs. Gohan looked at the running girl.

"Well boy, it's time for bed. Your room is right down that hall. I'll get you some clothes so you can take a shower right now!" Hercule. Gohan just nodded and went to his room.

2 Years later.

Gohan got up. He was still living with Hercule and Videl. He had become very close to the two, oddly enough. He was now 16. All grown up, Hercule told Videl and him everyday. Videl was the same age as him, to the exact day. Gohan had become especially fond of Videl herself. The two were inseparable. Wherever one left went, the other went as well. They had always got along. Too well in Hercule's eyes.

Gohan and Videl were at a park nearby their home. They were joking around, being themselves. Gohan's cold heart was once again soft. But only around certain people. Like whenever Bulma announced on television about a new invention, Gohan would glare, and all his anger and sadness would come back to him. But times like right now, he felt happy and joyful.

The two were wrestling while trying to tickle each other. They both laughed joyfully as they continued on with their fun.  
"Hahaha.Gohan.Stop. tickling me!" Videl laughed. Gohan just laughed as well and continued his attack on Videl.

Little did they know, they were right by a giant hill. Gohan was still tickling Videl when they got too close to the slant, and they both started rolling down the hill.

"Gohan!" Videl cried. She held onto Gohan as if he was a life preserver.

Gohan did the same to Videl. They rolled all the way down, and when they reached the bottom, Gohan was on top of Videl. They both realized they had stopped.

They looked up and saw where they had landed. Gohan and Videl blushed, but didn't move. Instead heir faces cam closer together, until their lips touched one another. They both went into a passionate kiss. Gohan's tongue forced it's way into Videl's mouth, but it was easy access.

They continued like that way for what seemed liked forever. Gohan's hands wandered down to Videl' bottom, and he grabbed it, making Videl moan. Her hands went underneath his shirt hem, pulling the garment off. He was so muscular, and Videl liked it. Gohan's hands went to her front of her pants and he undid her zipper. They still kept this kiss going as Gohan pulled down her pants a little ways. She undid his zipper, freeing his enlarged member. He bit into her neck as he entered her. She winced in pain as Gohan slowly took her virginity. But she quickly was overcome by pleasure. Gohan kept at a steady pace until they both came in unison. He looked in her eyes, which were currently filled with pleasure and love. His eyes were filled with the same thing.

"Gohan, do you love me?" Videl asked her friend. Gohan smiled.

"Ever since I met you. I knew I loved you. And I will until the day I die." Gohan smiled. Videl smiled back. They both fell asleep in their position, and they never moved for hours.

Two months later, Videl had discovered that she was pregnant. She told Gohan, but he as nothing more than happy. But they had to tell Hercule.

"Daddy, can we talk to you?" Videl asked her father.

"Sure sweet pea. What do my favorite daughter and her friend have to tell me?" Hercule smiled.

"Well, Daddy, you know how you said you'd forgive me if I ever made a big mistake?" Videl asked her father.

"Of course I would. I would forgive you both if you made a big mistake. You know that, so what's with question?" Hercule asked, starting to get worried.

"Well Daddy, Gohan and are."She said biting her lip.

"Go on dear. You can tell me, I won't get mad."Hercule encouraged his daughter to continue to see where this was leading.

"Well Daddy, we're going to have a baby." Videl finally got out.

"WHAT?" Hercule yelled. Gohan was about to run of the room when Hercule picked him up by his collar.

"Boy, you listen and you listen good. You WILL take care of my daughter and they baby. You WILL get a job. And you WILL get married to her! You understand me!" Hercule yelled. Gohan just nodded and agreed with the Afro man.

"I promise sir. I'm sorry I went behind your back, but I'm in love with your daughter, and I would die for her or our child at any time. Please forgive me, but I couldn't help but fall in love with her. I will get a job and get married, right away. In fact, I." Gohan said getting down on one knee. "Videl, I knew I love you since I met you. Will you spend the rest of your life with me an marry me?" Gohan asked in front of Hercule. Videl's eyes grew bigger.

"Of course Gohan! I'll marry you!" Videl cried with happiness. Tears came to Hercule's eyes.

"My my, my baby girl's growing up. I can't stop you from loving him Videl, but promise me that you'll never forget your old man. Gohan, I forgive you because you're becoming a man. Ever since you came to live with us, I knew I wanted Videl to be with you. You can defend her and take care of her. You're stepping up to the plate and will give her the care she and they incoming little one needs. Congratulations sweet pea." Hercule told the two teens, as tears streaked his face.

The two were married and eventually had their child. The wedding and birth was done in secret because Gohan had requested it to be. He said that he didn't want his dad's friends to know just yet. 2 Years later.

Bulma sat in her lab. Vegeta was preparing for the world tournament, and so was Trunks. They had a month until the event that only went on every 5 years. She stood up and started for the GR. When she got there, Vegeta and Trunks were already taking a break.

"Are you two hungry?" Bulma asked family. Vegeta grunted and Trunks nodded.

"HEY!" a voice came out of nowhere. The 3 of them looked around for the source, but found nothing.

"Kakkarott?" Vegeta asked. Trunks looked at his dad like he was crazy.

"Hey Vegeta! Long time no talk! Guess what! Chic-chi, Goten and I are coming back for one whole week! Isn't that exciting?" Goku said happily.

"WHAT?" Both Vegeta and Bulma same at the same time.

"Is there a problem guys?" Goku asked the couple.

"No! Just surprised. That's all. Yeah, we're just surprised!" Bulma laughed nervously.

"Oh! Okay! I'll be down there the week of the tournament! Hey, is Gohan around? I'd really like to talk to him!" Goku asked Bulma.

"Umm. No he's at school, and umm.. He will be there for a few more hours. But don't bother to try to talk to him later, he'll be very busy with homework and chores!" Bulma saved herself.

"Well okay then, I'll just see him when I come back! I'll see you all later!" Goku said, his voice disappearing. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other. What were they going to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Gohan looked at his family. Videl was asleep with him in the bed, while Pan, their daughter, slept in her crib. Pan was snoring.

She was 2. He was proud of her, just any father should be. And his beautiful bride was lying right beside him. He couldn't of wished for anything more than this.

He was happy now. In about a month, they would go to the World Championship and watch Hercule compete. Gohan was thinking about competing himself. He would take 2nd, letting Hercule win first. He just needed the money to feed his family. He had already talked it over with Hercule. Videl said it was okay with her. So he guessed he would compete

.

"Vegeta, what should we do about Gohan? His father and mother want to see him, but we haven't even seen him in what, 7 years?" Bulma asked her husband.

"Don't ask me woman! You're supposed to be the genius around here!" Vegeta grunted.

"Damn you smart-ass! I can't figure I EVERYTHING out by myself. Oh well, we'll just tell Goku and Chi-chi he ran off shortly after the Cell games. What else can we do?" Bulma sighed. They had long ago given up looking or the half-Saiyan.

"Well, you better get ready to explain, because their here!" Vegeta told his wife. Bulma stood up as she saw 3 people come out of nowhere.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Goku asked. Chi-chi ran to her best friend.

"Oh, where's my poor baby, Gohan. I've missed him so much! I hope he forgives me for going to the other world with Goku. Oh what am I saying? Of Course he'll forgive me! I'm his beloved mother! But where is he?" Chi-chi asked Bulma.

"Well, you see Chi. Right after the Cell games, he just ran off. We searched high and low, but no one could even sense his ki. I'm so sorry Chi- chi. But no one's seen Gohan for 7 years now." Bulma announced to her friend. Chi-chi fell to her knees.

"I bet we'll find him while we're here. He'll sense our ki, and then he'll come flying back here!" Goku told his wife.

Gohan's head shot straight up. How could THEY be here? Videl saw the lustful yet confused look on Gohan's face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked her husband.

"Nothing, but I just felt my parents ki! That's impossible! I mean, they can't be wished back, and yet, they're alive again!" Gohan told his wife.

"We'll why don't you go check it out!" Videl asked him.

"Videl, you know how I fell about my parents. I mean they just abandoned me, like everyone else. Except you and your father." Gohan replied.

"They don't have to know you're there. In fact, I'll go with you!" Videl suggested.

"Can I go too daddy?" Pan asked her father.

"I guess. Just don't let anyone let you know your there!" Gohan smiled at his daughter. Pan jumped up in the air.

Gohan picked up his wife in his arms, and Pan jumped on his neck, they flew towards Capsule Corp. Of course, Gohan lowered his ki.

They finally got there. Pan jumped off her dad's shoulders. Gohan let Videl go. He got to a window. A listened in. He could hear his mother crying, and his father and Bulma trying to calm her down.

"Look Chi. I couldn't help it. I offered my home to him, but he just left one day. We haven't seen him since!" Bulma told her friend.

"That lying bitch! She threw me out, saying that she couldn't take care of me, and that she had her own family to take care of!" Gohan Yelled. He went Super Saiyan, and flew off, leaving his family behind.

"Damn you! You better get back here!" Videl yelled. Everyone heard her inside the building.

Vegeta had felt a humungous ki that was just outside the window. He ran to the window, seeing a young woman and a little girl looking at something in the air. He opened the window and looked at them. The woman turned around and saw the prince.

"Whom are you two yelling at?" He yelled.

"Um. My pet bird that just flew away?" Videl lied. Putting her hand over Pan's mouth. She whispered into Pan's ear. "Don't say anything but yes and no. Do you understand?" She told her daughter. Pan nodded. Videl let go.

Bulma pulled her husband out of the window. "Oh hi, are you looking for someone?" Bulma asked the two.

"No, my bird just got out of its cage. I followed it here and finally caught it, but it bit me and I accidentally let it go. That's who I was yelling at!" Videl told the green-haired woman.

"I'm sorry. Would you like to come in and get a drink? You both look tired!" Bulma offered.

"Yes!" Pan answered. Videl slapped her forehead.

"Sure why not." Videl said. At least I might get to meet Gohan's family. They both went in. Bulma took the to the kitchen.

"This is my Husband Vegeta. Don't get his way, or you might get your head bitten off. This is my son Trunks. And these are my friends, Goku and Chi-chi, and their son, Goten. And you are?" Bulma introduced everyone.

"Videl Son." Videl said without thinking.

"Did you say Son?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, Son was my father's last name. This my little sister, Pan." Videl caught herself. Gohan's going to kill me.


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan landed on a far away island. He felt bad for just leaving his family, but he didn't want them to see this side of him.

"That Stupid bitch! Making me seem like I was the one who ran out on them!" Gohan cried. He wiped his tears. And his mother! He kept crying and suddenly felt insecure. He felt like he had 5 years ago, when he was on the streets. All his memories of being abandoned, being caught up in drugs, and selling himself to older men to survive. He put his head between his knees. He didn't care about anything anymore. He just wanted to die.

Videl just wanted to leave. To get back to her home, where Gohan should be, holding her and Pan. Being the perfect Husband and Father he was.

"Do you know anyone named Son Gohan?" Chi-chi asked. Videl shook her head.

"No ma'm . I've never heard of the guy. I'm sorry." Videl told the worried mother.

"Well, if you ever meet him, tell him his family's waiting for him to come home. I feel so sorry; I just had to be with my husband. I left him. I'm so sorry Gohan!" Chi-chi cried.

Jeez, Poor Gohan. His parents did just abandon him. And this Bulma character seems like she's putting on an act for his parents. Videl thought.

"Well, we better get going. I have a lot to do around my house, and my father gets mad if my chores if they aren't done! Nice to meet you all!" And with that, they left.

"Your father better be going home if he isn't already there, or I'LL kill him!" Videl told her daughter on the way out the door. Only Vegeta heard her.

It was getting late. Gohan was sure that Videl would kill him if he weren't home soon. So he wiped his tears dry and flew off towards his house. On the way back, he picked up apology flowers for his beloved wife, and a small trinket for his daughter. It was a monkey. He smiled the thought of his family, the only reason to live anymore. He got home quickly to find Videl was barely getting home herself. Pan ran up to him.

"Papa! You're home!" Pan cried happily. Gohan smiled at his daughter.

"Sure am, and look what I got you!" He told Pan, holding up the monkey.

"That's for me! Wow! Thank you Papa!" Pan cheered. Videl smiled.

"And these are for you." Gohan said, giving Videl the flowers. Videl smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you Gohan. They're beautiful. But if you want your punishment, you better come inside and put her to bed." Videl smiled wickedly. Gohan smiled back, and hey ran inside. He quickly put Pan to sleep and ran off and locked him and Videl in their room.

It was the day of the tournament, and everyone was excited. Gohan was going to compete under the name John. He wore a green and black Gi. He also wore a head covering that covered everything but his eyes. Hercule asked why the costume, and he said that he didn't want to be recognized. Hercule just laughed.

Videl and Pan sat right behind Chi-chi and them because there was nowhere else to sit. Hercule go ready for the fights by watching his action glamour movies about himself.

Gohan went to the register line, and directly in front of him was Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and Krillin. Vegeta kept looking at him like he was weird, while Goku kept smiling at him like he was up to fight him.

They all got registered, and Gohan was next.

"Name please?" the registrar asked him. The Z fighters just waited for him to say his name.

"John Doe." he replied. The others kept staring at him. Vegeta had seen those eyes somewhere before. Those cold, lifeless eyes that had so much pain in them, it was unbearable for even him.

"Okay, next!" The registrar yelled. Gohan stepped out of the line and looked right at the Z fighters, who just looked at him.

"Is it just me, or does that guy seem powerful?" Piccolo asked Goku.

"No, you're right, I think he's more powerful than what he shows!" Goku smiled. He was excited. He looked on as Hercule greeted the mysterious warrior. He saw Hercule hug him, and the warrior's eyes lighten up. Hercule laughed, and so did the warrior.

Goku smiled. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

At the qualifications round, the Z fighters were right after Hercule, and then Gohan. Hercule got a 128. It was Goku's turn.

He walked up to the punching machine and barely tapped it. He got a 298. Vegeta did the same and got a 305. Piccolo got a 267. And it was now Gohan's turn. He walked up and barely tapped the machine, but got a 306. Everyone gasped. Goku just smiled. Piccolo got curious, and Vegeta got suspicious.

Gohan looked at them. His eyes so full of hatred and anger towards them all. Krillin shivered with fear.

"Man, that guy gives me the creeps! I don't know about you guys, but I don't trust him!" Krillin told his allies.

"Na, He excites me. I feel something strong from him. Like a radiating energy that I haven't felt since I last saw Gohan!" Goku smiling. That's when Vegeta snapped. Those eyes belong to…

"Do you think daddy's going to win mama?" Pan asked her mother.

"Probably. I mean, who stronger than him? I mean he's stronger then grandpa Hercule!" Videl told her daughter.

"REALLY! I THOUGHT GRANDPA HERCULE WAS THE STRONGEST!" Pan yelled. Just then Bulma and Chi-chi sat down in front of them.

Oh shit! I really hope they didn't hear that! Videl thought.

Bulma looked up. "Hey, you were that girl outside my house the other day! How's it going?" Bulma asked Videl.

"Oh, it's going I guess. I've had to keep up with things around the house while my husban..I mean father trained!" Videl smiled nervously.

Bulma smiled. "Is that you're here to watch?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, and a few friends who joined that competition. That's all. Well, I have to meet someone in front! It was nice seeing you all again! Bye!" Videl said, getting up and going to where they had seen Gohan.

They got to the area where Gohan was, and Pan ran to Gohan.

"Papa!" she cheered. Gohan looked real quickly to see if they Z fighters had heard that. But they weren't even there.

"Papa, are you listening to me?" Pan asked her father

"Uhhh. Yes Panny!" he smiled. Videl chuckled.

"Well, hello there my beautiful wife. How are you doing?" Gohan asked Videl. Videl smiled and smacked his arm playfully.

"Look, the junior Division's about to start! We better go get our seat, before someone else takes it! Oh and it's by your mother and Bulma, and some other people they're with, but it's the only seat left!" Videl told her husband.

"Oh well, if I get to be with my family to protect them, the so be it. Maybe I can eavesdrop on their conversations!" Gohan smiled.

"Whatever you say Mr. Secret!" Videl laughed. "Oh yeah, they may want to meet you. Bulma recognized me and Pan from the other day, so just tell them you're a friend!" Videl warned Gohan.

"I will come up with something. Just don't let Pan talk!" Gohan pleaded with his wife.

"Oh pan knows the deal. She maybe 2, but she's smarter than hell!" Videl laughed, and Pan nodded.

"I won't say a word Papa!" pan told Gohan. Gohan smiled. The three sat down behind his family.

"Oh! You're back! With a friend! Hi! Name's Bulma! This is Chi-Chi, master Roshi, the Ox king, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar. What's you're name?" Bulma asked the masked guy.

"John. John Doe. Nice too meet you." Gohan drifted off. Bulma looked into his eyes, seeing all the love and happiness stirring in them, but she saw something else. Something like pain and anger. She saw a dark person inside the happy eyes.

"Are you from around here?" Chi-chi asked John.

"No, I'm from across the world, in Satan City." Gohan told his mother.

"Oh, Do you know someone by the name of Son Gohan?" Chi-chi asked him.

"No, sorry, never heard of him!" Gohan replied. All the hatred came back to him.

Bulma finally saw all the hatred some out when Chi-chi said Gohan's name. Maybe they did know each other, but the John character was trying to keep Gohan's whereabouts a secret.

"Well, if you ever find him, tell him his family misses him very much, and to come home!" Chi-chi told the stranger.

"Well, IF I ever meet him, I'll tell him!" Gohan forced a fake smile for his mother. The Junior Division was starting. There were 12 young fighters lined up. Gohan saw a little boy that looked exactly like his father, to the very detail.

"I have to go to the bathroom! I'll be back Videl!" Gohan said getting up.

"Whatever John." Videl said, about to say Gohan.

Gohan walked to the warm-up area. He walked by a familiar green man.

"I don't know what you're doing, but you don't have hide from me Gohan." Piccolo told Gohan.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Gohan?" Gohan asked Piccolo.

"Yeah right." Piccolo asked him.

"I'm sorry. I've never heard of a Gohan, so if you would excuse me!" He sneered. Piccolo looked at the mysterious fighter as he walked away.

Gohan walked to the food area and ordered a 100-course meal. He saw Goku and Vegeta eating at the table next him. He then canceled his order and just had a glass of water. It was hard to drink because of his head covering. Vegeta and Goku kept looking at him. Then the announcer came on the intercom.

"And the Junior Division winner is Trunks Briefs!" the announcer announced.

"You owe me 100 zeni Kakkarott!" Vegeta told Goku. Goku laughed.

"Oh, I'll give it to you out of the prize money I win!" Goku laughed.

"Don't you mean the prize money I'LL win!" Vegeta laughed.

Gohan rolled his eyes. They were still the same old Goku and Vegeta.

"Will all qualifying participants of the World Championships report to the waiting area where we will be starting the drawings in 5 minutes!" the announcer announced. Gohan got up, as well as Vegeta and Goku. They headed over to the designated area.

Gohan just sat there as the others stared at him.

"The first up is.. Goku!" The announcer said. Goku went to draw. He picked up a ball.

"And Goku is Number 5! Next is Majunior!"

Piccolo went up and picked a ball.

"And Majunior is #7! Next is Heron!"  
A

tall blonde, muscular guy came up and drew a ball.

"Heron is #12! Next is. Vegeta!" Vegeta went up and drew.

"Vegeta is number 8, next is John!" Gohan came up and drew.

"And Gohan is #6! Next is." The announcer went on.

Great, I have to fight dad! Now I'm going to get discovered! Gohan thought.

The drawings were official.


	6. Chapter 6

"We have the final drawings complete! First is Ayah vs. Krillin! Next we have Chaff vs. Ukase! Then we have Goku vs. John." the announcer continued on.

Poor Gohan has to fight his dad, oh well; he's going to get discovered! Videl thought.

The first match started. Krillin won with one punch. The next match was fairly boring. There was little action going on, just mostly blocking, but finally Ukase fell out of the ring. Next was the most anticipated battle for Goku.

"That poor John guy won't know what him!" Bulma laughed.

"He's A LOT stronger than you realize Ms. Briefs!" Videl told the older woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about missy, but NO ONE'S as strong as my Goku!" Chi-chi said proudly.

"Whatever miss, believe what you want to!" Videl laughed.

Gohan and Goku walked up to the arena. Goku smiled at Gohan, but Gohan glared at Goku. It was then Goku finally saw Gohan's eyes. Full of anger, pain and abandonment. They were lost eyes, and Goku was determined to find out who this guy really was.

Gohan kept glaring Goku down. Even just thinking his father's name made his blood boil. They finally to their spots and faced each other.

"Alright sports fans! The third battle of the WMC will begin...NOW!" The announcer said.

Goku ran up and punched Gohan in the stomach. Gohan winced in pain, but punched Goku in the face. The two disappeared and reappeared, fighting to their minimum at normal state.

After a few more minutes of this, the two landed in their original spots. Goku was smiling, but so was Gohan. He had dreamed of the day he could get revenge on his father. This was his day. No one could take that away from him.

"So, I can tell you're either not all human, or you've trained for the last 1000 years!" Goku smiled.

"Sorry, I can't tell you any of THAT!" as Gohan shot a Masenko wave. Goku barely blocked the energy wave.

"Wow, that was close, but I have a few tricks of my own!" Goku smiled. He put his hands together. "KA.ME.HA..ME.HA!" Goku yelled, but Gohan easily knocked it away with his hands.

"Enough horseplay. Show me your true power you dirty bastard! Before I kill everyone you love!" Gohan told his father.

"What did you call me? A Dirty Bastard? And Kill My loved ones! That's it! You want to see my true power, come get it!" Goku yelled, his smile fading away. Gohan just smirked. He watched hid dad go Super Saiyan. He looked on in amusement.

"You don't know what you've gotten yourself into!" Goku yelled. Gohan could tell he felt insulted. But Gohan kept smirking.

Gohan started to walk towards Goku slowly powering up to a Super Saiyan 2. Goku's mind was racing with questions. Was this kid a Saiyan, or just part? Who was this kid? He looked no older than 18, at the most.

Gohan had finished powering up. His head covering barely staying on his head, but he really didn't care. He walked up and punched Goku REALLY hard in the stomach. Goku spit out blood, and he attacked the young Saiyan

Every move Goku or Gohan made on each other was just blocked. They were equal in power, and not one of them was budging. Goku was now determined to win this battle, and started gathering ki in his right hand. Gohan was going for a punch when…

"Who could match Goku like that? And he's even a super Saiyan! I wonder who it is!" Krillin told piccolo and Vegeta.

"He's definitely a Saiyan, that's for damn sure, but how?" Vegeta told the other two.

"I have an idea, but I don't know if it's true." was the only thing Piccolo said.

"How could any one fight like THAT with my Goku?" Chi-chi yelled. Videl rolled her eyes.

Gee, I don't know, maybe your son whom you abandoned? Videl thought.

Pan watched in excitement as the fight went on. "Wow! Looky that! But they're not very fast! I mean, I can still see them!" Pan cheered. Videl slapped her forehead.

"Pan, shut your mouth!" she ordered. Pan out her hand over her own mouth.

"Oops, sorry Mommy, I mean Videl!" Pan said. Videl just gave up, she put her head in her hands.

A ki blast hit Gohan in the face, burning his face covering half off. Goku hit him down to the ground, causing a big dent in the arena. Gohan just lay there. He felt his face bleeding. It was showing half of his face now, and this is was time he dreaded.

Goku stared at the young man. His face was towards the ground, but it was half showing. The ki blast had caused Gohan to go back to normal.

"Turn around so I can see your face, you worthless villain. I can see right through you. You're evil at heart; I can see it in your eyes. All that hate and anger shows right through you. So turn around, now..." Goku told his missing son.

"No. I am no villain. I just hate you. I hate anything that has anything to do with you. I hate your sluttish wife and all your weakling friends!" Gohan cried out. Goku got mad and flew down to the ground and kicked Gohan to the other side of the ring.

He walked over to where Gohan was lying face down to the ground. Gohan attempted to get up, but only got to his hands and knees before he coughed up a bunch of blood.

It was then Goku saw his face.

"Why does he hate Goku so much? Has Goku done something to him to make him like that?" Krillin asked Piccolo.

"Just as I thought. I knew it was him. That stupid little brat!" Vegeta said out loud. He knew it was Gohan. He knew it had to be.

"Uh-oh. Um. Videl I have to the bathroom!" Pan said, trying to find a way to get Videl down to see Gohan.

"Um… okay. I have to go talk to dad anyway." Videl said, grabbing her daughter and rushing to get to Gohan.


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan looked at his father straight in his eyes. Goku saw the face that was so full of hatred. He instantly recognized the face, and dropped Gohan. Gohan fell to the ground, still coughing up blood.

Goku saw Videl and Pan run up to Gohan.

"DADDY/GOHAN!" They both yelled. Videl and Pan hugged him. Videl kissed his bloody lips, not caring if they were bloody. Pan was on top of Gohan's shoulders.

"Hey love. Hey little one. What are you doing here?" He asked his family.

"I saw that evil man beat you up daddy, and.and." Pan said, starting to cry. Gohan smiled. He kissed his daughter's forehead, and his wife on her lips.

"Let's go home. I don't need any of these things or people. I can't wait to finally eat!" Gohan laughed. Videl leaned her head on his chest. They started to walk off.

Goku fell to his knees. He knew it had to be Gohan. And his son hated him and everyone that had ever cared about him. But why? Was there something that someone wasn't telling him? He obviously didn't hate everyone. He got up and ran after his son, but Chi-chi got there first.

"My poor Baby! Where have you been! I've been worried sick about you!" She cried. He went to hug Gohan, but Gohan slapped her hands away from him.

"Get the hell away from me." Gohan ordered her. Chi-chi stared at him in fear.

"What happened to my sweet baby boy? Where's the old sweet Gohan I used to know?" Chi-chi cried.

"That Gohan died a longtime ago. Now get out my way, or I WILL hurt you, just like you hurt me!" Gohan told his mother, starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Son, how did I hurt you? Talk to me! Tell me how!"' Chi-chi cried.  
"

No. I will tell no one of what I went through. .All the hell I went through trying to survive out there, on the street. I had no one that cared if lived or died. I had no one that cared if I had shelter over my head. I had NO ONE!" Gohan cried. Tears filled his eyes. Videl watched as her husband fell to the ground. He went unconscious.

"GOHAN/DADDY!" Videl and Pan cried in unison. They both went to his side. Pan was crying, and Videl was starting to get tears.

"You stupid bitch! Look at what you did! Look at all the pain you caused him!" Videl cried.

"Oh why do you care? You just his friend! I'm his mother! I deserve more respect than that!" Chi-chi said, still crying herself.

"For one, I'm not just his friend! I'm his wife! For two, you don't deserve to even look at him!" Videl yelled.  
Hercule heard the commotion and ran to where Gohan lay.

"Videl, what's going on here?" Hercule yelled. Videl saw here father.

"Gohan just passed out daddy! These are his worthless parents1" Videl said, glaring at Chi-chi and Goku. Chi-chi was still crying, while Goku stare on with disbelief.

"Well, get him home. I'll talk to his parents myself!" Hercule commanded. Videl nodded and a stretcher came out and picked up Gohan and took him away; with Videl and Pan close behind.

Hercule walked over to where Gohan's parents were.

"Is it true?" Hercule asked Goku. Goku nodded. Chi-chi looked up.

"What do you have with Gohan?" Goku asked the Champ.

"Well, I took him in after I found him on the streets starving. He was angered. He was cold. He was sad. Everyone that had ever cared about him just abandoned him, and left him for the wolves. He was ding horrible things to stay alive, but luckily we found him when we did, or he would have been dead!" Hercule said, trying to be civil with Goku.

"He ran away from my friend Bulma who offered her home to him, so it was his fault!" Goku yelled. Bulma walked up.

"That's not true Goku. He stayed with us for about a month before Capsule Corp started to go bankrupt. I told him I could no longer take care him, so I denied him a place to live. He stayed with Krillin and his family after that, but they couldn't afford for him to live there either. And you know the rules on the lookout. So he had nowhere to turn. You guys just did abandon him. You had a chance to come back, but you were too worried with your training and the safety of the world instead of your own son's life. Your wife could have stayed, but chose to go with you instead. She too totally forgot about Gohan!" Bulma said, trying her best not to cry.

"What? How can you say I forgot about my own son! I thought about how he was doing everyday! He was always on my mind. I just thought for the time being one of my friends, whom have saved many times, would help him out for me. But looks like I can't trust any of you anymore!" Goku yelled, starting to get tears himself.

"I'm sorry Goku. But he's not my responsibility! You were never really there for him anyway! You were always training and worried about everyone else but him. He raised himself Goku!" Bulma yelled back. She was crying.

"Hercule, what do you mean horrible thins to survive?" Chi-chi asked, fearing the answer.

"I don't know why, but I'm going to tell you anyway. So you know what you put your son through. I'm talking about drug pushing, drug dealing, doing drugs, and selling himself for every penny he could get. He didn't eat but maybe once a week. He looked like a skeleton when I first met him. He did what he had to survive!" Hercule told the woman. Chi-chi cried harder, and did Goku and Bulma.

Videl lay by her husband. He still hadn't wakened up. Pan had cried herself to sleep. Videl looked at her husband, remembering that special day in the park. That had been her most special day in her life. Besides her wedding and when she gave birth to Pan.

"Remember that first day in the park? I do. I have the evidence sleeping right next to us, Gohan. We had been close before that, but that day, our bond was completed. We conceived our child, and pronounced our love for one another. I still love you Gohan, no matter what had happened in the past!" Videl said, getting more tears in her eyes.

It was then Gohan's eyes slowly opened. " but that day, our bond was completed. We conceived our child, and pronounced our love for one another. I still love you Gohan, no matter what had happened in the past!" Videl said, getting more tears in her eyes.

It was then Gohan's eyes slowly opened. He looked at Videl, who was crying softly by his side. He smiled.

"Why are you crying Videl? I'm not dead yet!" Gohan smirked. Videl looked up and her eyes widen.

"Gohan, you had me worried!" Videl cried. Gohan smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

Then Chi-chi and Goku walked in through the door. Gohan stopped his actions and looked at them with anger and hatred once again.

"Son, before you make any drastic decisions or moves, give us a chance to talk." Goku asked his son.

"Why should I? You never gave me the light of day before. So why should I?" Gohan replied.

"GOHAN I DEMAND RESPECT! WE'RE YOUR PARENTS!" Chi-chi yelled. Pan was awakened because of the yelling.

"Papa… Are you okay?" Pan said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes little one. I'm fine. Are you doing okay?" Gohan asked his daughter. She nodded.

"If you're okay, I'm okay Papa!" Pan cheered. She ran and jumped into Gohan's arms. H kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

"Son, will you please let us talk?" Goku once again asked his son. Gohan sighed.

"Fine, since you've already woken up my daughter up. I will you the time to say what you have to say. But, once you've said what you need to say, you will get out of my life!" Gohan sneered.

"Fine. Listen son. Your mother and I. We're.." Goku drifted off. Gohan started to get tears in his eyes.


	8. The REAL Ch 8

Gohan looked at his father straight in his eyes. Goku saw the face that was so full of hatred. He instantly recognized the face, and dropped Gohan. Gohan fell to the ground, still coughing up blood.

Goku saw Videl and Pan run up to Gohan.

"DADDY/GOHAN!" They both yelled. Videl and Pan hugged him. Videl kissed his bloody lips, not caring if they were bloody. Pan was on top of Gohan's shoulders.

"Hey love. Hey little one. What are you doing here?" He asked his family.

"I saw that evil man beat you up daddy, and.and." Pan said, starting to cry. Gohan smiled. He kissed his daughter's forehead, and his wife on her lips.

"Let's go home. I don't need any of these things or people. I can't wait to finally eat!" Gohan laughed. Videl leaned her head on his chest. They started to walk off.

Goku fell to his knees. He knew it had to be Gohan. And his son hated him and everyone that had ever cared about him. But why? Was there something that someone wasn't telling him? He obviously didn't hate everyone. He got up and ran after his son, but Chi-chi got there first.

"My poor Baby! Where have you been! I've been worried sick about you!" She cried. He went to hug Gohan, but Gohan slapped her hands away from him.

"Get the hell away from me." Gohan ordered her. Chi-chi stared at him in fear.

"What happened to my sweet baby boy? Where's the old sweet Gohan I used to know?" Chi-chi cried.

"That Gohan died a longtime ago. Now get out my way, or I WILL hurt you, just like you hurt me!" Gohan told his mother, starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Son, how did I hurt you? Talk to me! Tell me how!"' Chi-chi cried.  
"

No. I will tell no one of what I went through. .All the hell I went through trying to survive out there, on the street. I had no one that cared if lived or died. I had no one that cared if I had shelter over my head. I had NO ONE!" Gohan cried. Tears filled his eyes. Videl watched as her husband fell to the ground. He went unconscious.

"GOHAN/DADDY!" Videl and Pan cried in unison. They both went to his side. Pan was crying, and Videl was starting to get tears.

"You stupid bitch! Look at what you did! Look at all the pain you caused him!" Videl cried.

"Oh why do you care? You just his friend! I'm his mother! I deserve more respect than that!" Chi-chi said, still crying herself.

"For one, I'm not just his friend! I'm his wife! For two, you don't deserve to even look at him!" Videl yelled.  
Hercule heard the commotion and ran to where Gohan lay.

"Videl, what's going on here?" Hercule yelled. Videl saw here father.

"Gohan just passed out daddy! These are his worthless parents1" Videl said, glaring at Chi-chi and Goku. Chi-chi was still crying, while Goku stare on with disbelief.

"Well, get him home. I'll talk to his parents myself!" Hercule commanded. Videl nodded and a stretcher came out and picked up Gohan and took him away; with Videl and Pan close behind.

Hercule walked over to where Gohan's parents were.

"Is it true?" Hercule asked Goku. Goku nodded. Chi-chi looked up.

"What do you have with Gohan?" Goku asked the Champ.

"Well, I took him in after I found him on the streets starving. He was angered. He was cold. He was sad. Everyone that had ever cared about him just abandoned him, and left him for the wolves. He was ding horrible things to stay alive, but luckily we found him when we did, or he would have been dead!" Hercule said, trying to be civil with Goku.

"He ran away from my friend Bulma who offered her home to him, so it was his fault!" Goku yelled. Bulma walked up.

"That's not true Goku. He stayed with us for about a month before Capsule Corp started to go bankrupt. I told him I could no longer take care him, so I denied him a place to live. He stayed with Krillin and his family after that, but they couldn't afford for him to live there either. And you know the rules on the lookout. So he had nowhere to turn. You guys just did abandon him. You had a chance to come back, but you were too worried with your training and the safety of the world instead of your own son's life. Your wife could have stayed, but chose to go with you instead. She too totally forgot about Gohan!" Bulma said, trying her best not to cry.

"What? How can you say I forgot about my own son! I thought about how he was doing everyday! He was always on my mind. I just thought for the time being one of my friends, whom have saved many times, would help him out for me. But looks like I can't trust any of you anymore!" Goku yelled, starting to get tears himself.

"I'm sorry Goku. But he's not my responsibility! You were never really there for him anyway! You were always training and worried about everyone else but him. He raised himself Goku!" Bulma yelled back. She was crying.

"Hercule, what do you mean horrible thins to survive?" Chi-chi asked, fearing the answer.

"I don't know why, but I'm going to tell you anyway. So you know what you put your son through. I'm talking about drug pushing, drug dealing, doing drugs, and selling himself for every penny he could get. He didn't eat but maybe once a week. He looked like a skeleton when I first met him. He did what he had to survive!" Hercule told the woman. Chi-chi cried harder, and did Goku and Bulma.

Videl lay by her husband. He still hadn't wakened up. Pan had cried herself to sleep. Videl looked at her husband, remembering that special day in the park. That had been her most special day in her life. Besides her wedding and when she gave birth to Pan.

"Remember that first day in the park? I do. I have the evidence sleeping right next to us, Gohan. We had been close before that, but that day, our bond was completed. We conceived our child, and pronounced our love for one another. I still love you Gohan, no matter what had happened in the past!" Videl said, getting more tears in her eyes.

It was then Gohan's eyes slowly opened. " but that day, our bond was completed. We conceived our child, and pronounced our love for one another. I still love you Gohan, no matter what had happened in the past!" Videl said, getting more tears in her eyes.

It was then Gohan's eyes slowly opened. He looked at Videl, who was crying softly by his side. He smiled.

"Why are you crying Videl? I'm not dead yet!" Gohan smirked. Videl looked up and her eyes widen.

"Gohan, you had me worried!" Videl cried. Gohan smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

Then Chi-chi and Goku walked in through the door. Gohan stopped his actions and looked at them with anger and hatred once again.

"Son, before you make any drastic decisions or moves, give us a chance to talk." Goku asked his son.

"Why should I? You never gave me the light of day before. So why should I?" Gohan replied.

"GOHAN I DEMAND RESPECT! WE'RE YOUR PARENTS!" Chi-chi yelled. Pan was awakened because of the yelling.

"Papa… Are you okay?" Pan said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yes little one. I'm fine. Are you doing okay?" Gohan asked his daughter. She nodded.

"If you're okay, I'm okay Papa!" Pan cheered. She ran and jumped into Gohan's arms. H kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

"Son, will you please let us talk?" Goku once again asked his son. Gohan sighed.

"Fine, since you've already woken up my daughter up. I will you the time to say what you have to say. But, once you've said what you need to say, you will get out of my life!" Gohan sneered.

"Fine. Listen son. Your mother and I. We're.." Goku drifted off. Gohan started to get tears in his eyes.


End file.
